minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
HELP
News Reporter: It has been 3 months since the disappearance of a local 11 year old girl, nicknamed Psycho by her friends and has been called that ever since. The police still have no leads, except they said her computer was turned on. This chat was recovered from said device: SweetPsycho: Hi! Starwitch: hello. hey, wanna try something? SweetPsycho: Uhhh sure? Starwitch: just type "HELLO DARKSIDE" into this chat. SweetPsycho: Alright. SweetPsycho: HELLO DARKSIDE SweetPsycho: HOLY- Starwitch: what? SweetPsycho: THERE'S SHADOWS EVERYWHERE OMG THEIR HOLDING SWORDS Starwitch: oh i forgot to tell u something. SweetPsycho: WHAT?! Starfright: when you said HELLO DARKSIDE... Starfright: i control u. SweetPsycho: NO!! NOT AGAIN!! Starfright: since u won't cooperate ur going to the prison cells. SweetPsycho: hello mistress. your orders? Starfright: knock her out then bring her to the cells. we can wait for her to come around... SweetPsycho: understood. News Reporter: While police have no idea who this "Starfright" is, they are still looking. Officer: We request you to lock all doors at night, not communicate with either "Starwitch" or "Starfright" and do NOT leave the house after dark. News Reporter: In other news- -TV shuts off- Starfright: Ugh. News spreads so quickly. Guess I need another fake name... well, might as well check on Psycho. *Starfright teleports in a cloud of purple smoke, and reappears in front of Psycho* Psycho: ... Starfright: Why do you never cooperate with me? PSycHO: CauSE yoU kIdNaP mE cOnsTAntlY!! Starfright: Well, maybe you'll come around eventually... also I just kidnapped you TWICE Psycho: NEVER!!! AND STOP MESSING WITH MA LIFE!! Starfright: ...never.... *teleports away* Psycho: ugh... stupid power-blocking obsidian... Lillie: Agreed. Ray: Ya. Psycho: What?! Lillie? Ray? Ray: Yup, Starfright kidnapped us too. Lillie: I was kidnapped by Moonfright... Ray: WELL I WAS KIDNAPPED BY STARFRIGHT SO DON'T CORRECT ME LILLIE!! Lillie: I DON'T CARE!! Ray & Lillie: bicker bicker argue argue argue blah blah blah blah blah! Psycho: -_- guys.... Ray & Lillie: blah blah blah argue argue argue bicker bicker!!! Psycho: GUYS!! Ray & Lillie: WHAT?! Psycho: STOP FIGHTING! IT WON'T HELP US ESCAPE HERE!! Ray: ...fine Lillie: Fine. Psycho: Me (and my ears) thank you. *darkside and every dark song starts blasting from hidden speakers* Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 10 HOURS LATER... Psycho & Ray: *scared* Lillie: Lillie: darkside...darkside...darkside...darkside...FALL INTO THE DARKSIDE!!! Psycho: murr... *Ray and me- I MEAN PSYCHO- are really scared* Lillie: *stands up and starts attacking Ray* Psycho: *pulls out her VoidShard sword and starts attacking Corrupted Lillie* (Notice: If you don't know what Psycho's weapon is, read Becoming A Monster 2, cuz i explain what a VoidShard sword is) Corrupted Lillie: *is thrown by Psycho and slams against the wall* MEANWHILE... Starfright: WAKE UP SIS! Moonfright: noooooooo..... Starfright: Wait, do you hear that? Moonfright: Hear what? Starfright: Fighting... Moonfright: I do... IT'S COMING FROM THE PRISON!!! *teleports her and Starfright to the prison* Corrupted Lillie: *almost dead* Half-Corrupted Psycho: ...dIE...nO oNe atTaCKs RaY and gets away with it... Moonfright: *disappears then reappears in front of Half-Corrupted Psycho and kicks her down, accidentally knocking the evil out* Psycho: YAY! Starfright: YA IDIOT! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT LONGER!! Moonfright: oops... Ray: HAHA! Corrupted Lillie: *heals herself, then looks at the two sisters* mAstERs? Starfright & Moonfright: Ya, now go capture the people from Psycho's class. Psycho: You do realize, I don't care if my classmates die, since they're SO FREAKING LOUD!! Ray: Agreed, the world probably would be better off without them. Moonfright: THAT'S WHY!! NO ONE WOULD CARE!! Psycho & Ray: Oh. Well, kidnap away then! *Corrupted Lillie teleports away to Psycho's class* IN PSYCHO'S CLASS... Classmate #1: *points to dirt* It's Classmate #5! Classmate #2: HAHA! *other people talking about weird things* Classmate #10: *opens door* Hello- OH MY GOD!! Teacher: *typing on computer* It's not "god" it's "gosh". Entire Class: OH MA GOD HOLY- Teacher: I SAID IT'S- AAAHHH!!! *Corrupted Lillie is floating off the ground* Everyone: L-l-l-lillie?!?! Corrupted Lillie: *smiles then teleports them all to the prison* Starfright: Hi stupid idiots :) Moonfright: They're not stupid idiots, stupid idiots are SMARTER THAN THEM!! *starts laughing so hard she can barely breathe* Classmate #1: *tries to attack Moonfright* Starfright: *knocks him to the floor easily* Yup, stupid idiots are smarter than them. *starts laughing with Moonfright, then they both teleport away* Psycho & Ray: *start gently singing FNAF Survive The Night, slowly getting louder* Teacher: Stop this at once! This was a "funny" prank, but quit it! Psycho: *stops singing while Ray continues* *looks at Teacher* Haha, you really think this is a prank? Teacher & Class: Yes, now STOP! Psycho: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... *Ray finishes Survive The Night* Ray: This isn't a prank, stupid. Teacher: HOW DARE YOU!! Starfright: *comes back* Hi pieces of dirt. Moonfright: *teleports back holding extremely sharp swords* Starfright & Moonfright & Psycho & Ray: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 30 MINUTES LATER Everyone but the sisters, Psycho, & Ray: *either crying or whimpering because of all the cuts* Psycho: *sends a mental message to Ray*: Switch to Darkside mode, but stay in control. We can pretend to be corrupted then ESCAPE! Ray: *sends message back*: But what about Lillie? Psycho: *message*: She can't be fixed unless we somehow convince her... but we can leave my class for dead. Ray: *message*: YAS PLEASE LEAVE THEM 4 DEAD! :D Psycho: *message*: k switch now. Psycho & Ray: *corrupting* Moonfright & Starfright: Finally... "Corrupted" Psycho & "Corrupted" Ray: orders...? Starfright: None. Lillie, show them around. Corrupted Lillie: yES masTErs... *far away from prison...* (I'm too lazy to write corrupted so they will have this --> = <-- instead of corrupted) =Lillie=: i know your trying to escape... =Psycho=: Well... we are away from the power-blocking obsidian.. so, BAI *teleports herself and Ray really far away* =Ray=: YAY FREEDOM =Psycho=: Now switch back. *they switch back* Psycho: Wanna come with me to Hell? Ray: Sure. DA END. quick ending i know. Lillie's fine btw. she uncorrupted 5 days later.Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl